In the Mind of the Cavalry
by Badwolf234
Summary: Ming Na Wen ends up inside the Cavalry with May still there. What will happen? What Challenges will they face when things start to emerge. PLZ read, better than it sounds. PLZ Review! I need them!
1. Chapter 1

Ming-Na POV

I hurriedly made my way back to the car, phone pressed to my ear but no one picked up. Hanging up I shoved it into my jacket pocket. We had just finished watching Repairs, I was amazed at how it was. everyone was so talented. I only wished everyone got the chance to do this sort of stuff.

"Bye Ming!" Iain called,

"Bye" I grinned back, heading towards my trailer. But before I could out the key in the lock, a vile sicky feeling sprang up in my stomach, I grasped onto the handle, holding my breath, hoping it would pass but it didn't then everything seemed to blur before vanishing into white.

May POV

We all walked back to the hotel we were staying at. I found myself looking forwards to getting back to the Bus. Proper place to be.

I said good night to everyone else before heading off to my room. But as soon as I shut the door, I felt my stomach go. Like I was about to be sick. I grasped onto the wall but everything seemed to spin. My bed wasn't that far away.

I Stumbled forwards, my hands began to shake, before i began to lose feeling in my left arm, spreading. With that i felt myself being sucked away, landing hard on the carpet before i closed my eyes.

MingNa POV

The first thing I felt when I woke up, was my head was pounding and my side hurt. Then the urge to throw up.

I clambered to my feet, a swirl of dizziness made my head spin. I finally opened my eyes to see I was in some sort of hotel room. when did I get here? how did I get here? But I saw the bathroom and made a dizzying dash to the toilet, throwing up into the bowl.

"Ugh, not good." I said aloud, flushing the loo and stood. noticing the mirror I approached it. I had a bad feeling about this. I stopped and looked to the reflection.

It looked like me. though the hair was later exactly like Melinda May. I gasped as I saw my eyes. Brown of course but around my pupils I saw a ring of white, spreading out slightly into the iris.

_Ugh, my head._ I heard someone groan. I looked about but saw no one. Who are you? The voice said, i noted it was a female voice. I looked around again. Who are you? Get out of my head! It suddenly occurred to me it was coming from my head.

"Huh?" I questioned, confused. What was going on?

_You're in my body, now leave-get out._ The woman said.

"Not my fault. Where am I? Who are you" That seemed more like the important questions.

_Agent Melinda May of SHIELD, Who are you?. _

I froze. Unable to move. Not good, not good. Millions of things seemed to shoot through my head. One of them was how when it should be episodes?

_What?_ came a sharp reply. that lead a series of thoughts about the show.

May was stunned into silence. I decided to show her the rest of it, it would be so much easier.

I was install bombarded by a flurry of voices, enough to cause sharp pains to run though my head. I caught the side of the sink to stay as me as a wave of dizziness washed through me. May was instantly silent but I could feel her growing impatient. I took a few deep breaths and the pain subsided after a couple of minutes.

"One at a time." I whispered, holding my head still. Everything still seemed wobbly.

_You play me? Agents of Shield? TV series?_ she questioned.

"Yes to all of that." I said. It was now obviousness I had been put into her body but I couldn't find a reason why.

_Neither can I_. May answered grumpy.

"Are you always moody?" I asked. stumbling out the bathroom and into the clean untouched room. She hadn't even slept in the bed from the looks of it.

May promptly replayed what she last remembered. I cringed at the feeling but the nausea passed quickly.

I wondered what we were going to do now.

I jumped as a beep rang from the phone on the side.

_A new assignment_. May said.

I froze. I couldn't go out like this. they would now instantly something was off. they would probably shoot me with the night night gun and stuff.

_Calm_. May commanded but I couldn't think straight.

I screeched as something shattered loudly from bathroom. I dived from it just in time to doge a serial of flying shards of glass flying through the air, some catching the beg cloth, causing that to tear and the rest to ping straight into the opposite wall.

I stumbled back but touched the side, the things on it suddenly flew off and the wooden side collapsed. that's when a felt a sudden panic attack run through me. I closed my eyes. trying to cut it out but I continued to hear cracking and breaking.

"MAY!" I heard a voice shout and thuds on the door. I looked sharply to the door which suddenly launched out the frame. the frame cracked and fell in.

I had to get out of here. Now. I didn't realise I was walking backward till my knees hit the now empty window frame, the glass now littering the carpet. I lost my balance and fell straight out of it.

I screamed but then it stopped. mere inches from the ground but I was suspended in the air. then I was dropped.

"Uff" I clambered to my feet. I felt weird now. Like a balloon. I felt a wet sensation run down the said of my face, I touched it and saw blood. I pressed my hand to it to help stop it.

_Let's get out if here_. May said, wanting to know what was going on first before going to the team.

Agreed. I thought. But as i turned the trees bent from the bottom of the trunk, some trees uprooted, as if an invisible force had pushed them. I gaped in surprise but i shot off. Leaving a trail of destruction in my wake.

Hey, this is my second SHIELD story. Plz Review, whether or not to continue. I'm stuck in a Shield faze so i can't stop thinking about this.

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Skye's POV

I was putting my hair up when I heard a loud wood shattering thud. Instantly I jammed the door open to see Ward lying unconscious few feet away, shards of what appears to be once a door on and around him.

I looked to see if anyone was there but I saw May's door frame had fallen in. It clicked.

"May!" I shouted, jumping over Ward and shot to the edge of the frame.

"Coulson, urgent. May's missing, her rooms totalled and Wards unconscious down the hall." I shouted into my com, looking into her room but didn't dare enter.

"Be with you in a few minutes" he replied sharply. As promised, I turned and saw him running towards us, FitzSimmions behind him.

Ward groaned, coming around.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting up. Coulson approached the fallen frame and peered in.

"The windows gone, Skye, stay here and keep the people away. Use my badge." he threw me the black wallet. "Fitz go get the instruments, I want accurate scans of the room. Simmons stay with Skye. when everything's clear I want CCTV camera footage." he instructed. nodding they broke away.

"What about me?" Ward asked, getting to his feet.

"You'll be with me, we're going to search the woods." Then they both hurried down the hall.

"You take that hall I take this one." Simmons said. pointing to the way where Coulson had disappeared down from.

"Okay, keep people in rooms or away from this section. we have to leave the door till Fitz can get it scanned." I said, taking a step over it.

Just then the door opened. "whats going on" said an elderly man.

"Please stay in your rooms till we can sort this out. it shouldn't be too long" I said professionally.

His eyes flickered to the mess before shutting the door. then I heard a shouting of an angry man. I pulled the badge out and headed towards the sound.

"What in gods name is going on? why is my hotel got a hole in it?" thundered the manager.

"Excuse me" Fitz shouted pushing past him with a large box. "We shouldn't be too long, I need to collect data for us to figure out what happened here." he said, sleepy and his friends rising out the box and began to scan the corridor.

"That should give us a clue if May was kidnapped." Simmons said. The manager gaped.

"We'll need Camera surveillance footage if you don't mind." I said. "found anything?" I asked into the com.

"There's a mess here. some trees uprooted and slashed. We'll need scans of that." Coulson said.

"I got data of the room. other than the collapsing frame, it's just about safe to enter as long as we have good shoes, the floors littered with glass.." Fitz said. I was wearing appropriate shoes so I stepped over the wood and ducked under the frame.

"Jesus" I gasped. It was a mess.

It looked like a bomb had gone off, the bed was collapsed, the sheets torn, the bathroom mirror was decorating the opposite wall like daggers, as if someone had thrown them, the window was blown in so glass littered the carpet which seemed to be in tact, the curtains round it had glass slashed down it.

I approached the window to see Coulson talking on a phone and Ward examining the trees.

"Found anything" I called, making Ward jump. They both looked to me before Coulson ended the call.

"Tracks leading west, towards a village, they seemed to be getting thinner every time so it would have probably fade to nothing when we follow them. The hubs sending a crew to fix up the room." He said. I nodded.

"People are coming to fix the room up." I snapped to the manager who had also entered the room. He huffed and walked out.

"Sleepy's picking up no sign of any left over weapons or blood, but there is a high reading static energy all round..." Simmons said frowning.

"From what Snow white's picking up from the bed that it was made but also cold, suggesting it was never slept in." Fitz said, stepping over to it. He was right, despite it's collapsed frame and ripped sheets, it looked fine and perfectly made. What had happened?

"wait- Grumpy's picking up traits of...Vomit in the toilet bowl." Fitz called, looking a little disgusted.

"Was she ill?" I asked, wrinkling my nose.

"If we get a sample we can find out how long it's been there and what she ate. That should give us a time between vomiting and the possibility of being kidnapped." Simmons said.

"Ew." Fitz said, walking out the bath room. I stood in the door of the bathroom, staring at the empty space that once occupied the Mirror. Something was bugging me.

The Mirror would have broken into the bath room and lay all over the floor, no matter how it was it should still be in here. but why was it projected into the wall. I traced the pathway out the bathroom to the mirror shards in the wall. Something didn't count up. No mirror shards in the bathroom, Either on the floor or in the wall. I saw no object used that could have broke it and no blood suggesting someone had used their hand.

"Hey, this is odd." I said.

"What is?" Ward asked.

"The Mirror that was in the bathrooms, shattered, but no single shard is left inside it, It's either on the carpet in the other room or sticking out the wall in the other room. There's no object that should have broken it or blood that someone used their hands to." This caught Simmons attention and one of the flying bots flew over.

"She's right, more Static energy, like something had forced the mirror out the frame but caused it to shatter, the shards are quite large but they went faster. "

"Could a telekinetic do this?" They thoughts wandered back to Tobias and Hannah's issue. They all paused. "No weapons, no blood. No control."

"It's...a possibility. Lets go back to the bus and wait for the others. We can get traces and the data and go from there."

"Why would they take May? If this person's got telekinesis and they can't control it, why her?"

"She's the Cavalry. Maybe they need her to help for some unknown reason." Simmons said shrugging.

" That can't be right. If they wanted someone to help they would have taken Simmons or someone who knows where it could possibly develop." Simmons flinched at Wards words.

"Still. We have to find her, or a clue to where she is. Their gaining control of their ability was we speak, if it's true. The marks are getting less and less."

"We can measure static energy and trace that." Fitz said, the bots zooming back into the box but one went outside. I took a few pictures on my phone before helping with putting the pieces of the door into the room, then tape was put around the frame for when the hub people came.

It was silent the whole way back to the bus. Worry was eating at my stomach. I knew everyone was thinking it. Who had taken May? Why would they Take her? Were they hurting her? Did they want information? Did they take her for being the Cavalry? I may not be that close to her but she had grown on me, despite her mysterious cold manner.

Where are you Melinda May?

Really need Reviews... It doesn't have to say much. Just whether or not you like it. PLZ! Im desperate.

Also my other Agents of SHIELD Story, Plz review on that.


	3. Chapter 3

Ming Na POV

May stayed silent the way I was running but I noticed it was far more faster than she had ever run, yet i didn't feel winded or heaving for air. It was unnatural.

_Unnatural Huh_? May questioned, hinting to me.

"I had no choice, you saw what I remember." I hissed, coming to a stop along a road. At least this was somewhere.

_You need to get cleaned up and get the cut looked at, I don't want an infection_. May complained.

I glanced down. It hadn't really worked so I was covered in blood but it had stopped. the clothes May had been wearing was just a green Cotton shirt, cargo pants and a leather jacket with trench shoes. Not bad though I was a little cold but it didn't bother me.

"Where are we?" I asked.

_I don't know, just keep walking along it. just don't blow anything up._ May said. I rolled my eyes and set off.

Some stones by my feet did shoot away but nothing seemed to blow up. It made me wonder why and how? May had never done that and so had I, so why now?

_Telekinetic? your appearance in me has probably altered my DNA and mutated._

"Lovely comment." I said to her. I felt her roll her eyes but said nothing more.

A silence passed as I walked down the road. it was getting boring. experimentally I held my hand out and focused on a pebble. it shot into my hand but the sharp edge cut into my palm, drawing blood.

I hissed in pain and tossed it into my other hand.

_Why?_ May questioned but then I jumped started by the sound of a horn. The pebble suddenly cracked into dust. I dropped my hand.

I looked to see a old fashioned car parked behind me, and elderly couple in the front.

Now what? I asked silently but also panicky.

_I don't know. Maybe ask about a doctors. The blood will attract their attention._ May answered, feeling uncertain as well.

"Miss? are you alright?" asked the old man, getting out the car. I flinched, a stone by my foot cracked loudly and shot away.

"Huh?" It came out more dazed than it should, half distracted by the stone.

_Damn, now I sound like a nut case._ May hissed.

We'll I am hearing voiced in my head. I reasoned. I felt her annoyance peak

"Are you alright?" the old man repeated, walking closer though more cautiously.

"I don't know." I answered. I wasn't even 100% sure. I had been taken from my own body, crossed into a parallel universe and into a genetically identical match. I was sure neither end would feel so well.

_Don't tell them that._ May quipped.

"What happened? You're hurt" he asked, his eyes lighting on my head and blood. I looked to my hand and shrugged.

"Fell." I answered.

"Eric." The old woman called, he walked back and she hissed something into his ear.

_Ugh, I'm going to be sick._ May groaned, my hands shooting to my stomach before i felt a wave of nausea. I turned and vomited up water or what was left in my stomach into the ditch. I felt instantly relieved.

"Let's take you to a doctor." The old man said his hand on my arm. I nodded in agreement. That sounded good. The old woman opened the backseat and I got in, a plastic bag being put on my lap

"Now, if you feel sick again, do it in te bag." She said, her elderly face filled with concern. I nodded and she shut the door, i rested my head on the window.

"I'm Eric James, this is my wife Steffy." The man said. the car shooting forwards.

_Use your name_. May said, still feeling ill.

"Ming Na Wen." I said wistfully. "But i go by Ming."

"There's no doctors in this village; too small. there's a bigger one with the facility. I'll take half an hour to get there." Eric said as we passed a sign. I yawned and closed my eyes, knackered from what everything had happened.

*

"Ming." I heard a voice call. I jerked awake but I felt a rel of energy almost bounce from inside me. I fought it back, waking up more now.

"We're here." Said Steffy and she helped me out the car as I stumbled.

I looked to see a large hospital in front of me.

_Interesting._ May concluded, feeling remarkable better.

They led me into the reception where we were told to sit and wait. Steffy got me a sick bowl and put it on my knee.

"So Ming, where'd you come from?" Eric asked, striking up a conversation.

"I was born in China but moved to america." I started.

_Don't reveal too much, it could be dangerous, say you have glitches in your memory or something_. May said thinking up a plan.

"I can't remember some of my childhood, i have glitches in my memory due to a childhood injury i had." I made up, my acting skills kicking in a bit. "or was it teenage years, can't recall. It's all a bit of a jumble."

They both had sympathetic faces on that made me guilty of lying. We stayed silent again.

_So, what time is it?_ May asked, not liking the silence.

"What's the time?" I asked. Eric looked to his watch.

"12:51" he answered. I nodded. I had probably woken around 9:30, walked for about three hours, thirty minute drive to here but include the meeting with Eric and Steffy.

"Ming Na Wen" Called a tall man in a lab coat. I stood and so did Steffy, Eric chose to stay and get a few drinks for when we leave.

"Okay, I have your name, Date of birth?" he asked as soon as we were in.

"Err..." I didn't know whose age to put.

_I'm 44_. May quickly said.

"November 20th, 1969." i was surprised by the speed I worked it out. he nodded and wrote it down.

"Well lets get you cleaned up, before we do a few test, just to make sure your 100%." He said, writing something down before calling for a nurse who came with a few things.

I winced as he began to clear away the blood directly on the cut.

"Not that deep but i'll have to tape it." he said, going more carefully now. He finished my head and washed away blood from my palm. "That should heal by itself, it'll need a dressing to keep it clean." He said, examining it.

He pulled out some lin and carefully placed it on, using a bit of tape and a small bit a a bandages to secure it onto my hand. I winced as it was pressed.

_ It's just a cut._ May pointed out, thinking of the worse things she received. I ignored her but watched as the Doctor pull out a needle.

"Just need a sample of blood to do a few tests." He said. I looked away, then felt a pinch on my hand, i curled up my other fist in a way of a distraction from it. Then I felt the needle disappear to see him press on a cotton ball over where the needle had been.

"Now, why don;t you have a coffee and something to eat then when the tests come back we'll see if anything is wrong." He said. I nodded and stood. Steffy lead us to Eric who was reading a news paper. He smiled when he saw Steffy.

"He's sent off a blood sample for testing. patched Ming up and we have to wait till they come back." Steffy said, taking the offered tea. He also handed me one which now looked like heaven. I sipped it gently but i drank it down.

"That was fast. When was it the last time you ate?" Eric joked, i paused.

Yesterday night. i went to bed earlier than the others so get a good night, you know how that went. May said, a slight chuckle in her voice.

"last night." I answered with a frown, they both looked to me.

"You must be starving!" Steffy said jumping up. She grabbed my arm and steered me into the canteen. "That's over twelve hours." She muttered, more to herself. She was even _Tsk_ing.

_The Pasta and cheese sauce._ May chose, seeing the selection. None of it looked generally appealing but i chose what May ordered any way. I was hungry. In a matter of minutes the plate was empty.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Steffy asked.

I shrugged "I didn't really noticed till given thought about it." She Tsked again and we headed back to Eric who was talking to the doctor.

"Ah, Miss Wen." the Doctor greeted.

_Ugh, do i look single?_ May said, not liking assumption. I ignored her again.

"The test back?" I asked, coming to a stop. He nodded and led us two back into a room.

"Most of the tests are fine, nothing unnatural, though your blood is a little high in iron but nothing to worry about. May I ask about your eye? I'm just a little concern bout the white around the pupils." my hands shot to my face.

"Oh, i can see fine. It doesn't affect my vision at all. I've had it all my life." I said, lying a bit at the end but I didn't want an investigation about them

"Can I have a look?" he asked. May sighed, knowing this was part of his practical. I sat down and he pulled out a light. I blinked a few times as he shone a light into them, looking carefully into them

"Very unusual, not like anything I've encountered." he said, moving. "I'm not a optision either but can i have a picture of it, for futur reference.

"Sure?" This was more of a question. he pulled out a small camera and held it close to my eyes. I blinked as the sharp light almost blinded me.

"Thank you. Now there is one pertular test I'm not sure you know about but it came back positive." he said pulling out a sheet.

I felt a wave of dread fall through me that wasn't mine. I reached out to it and scanned the sheet, my eyes falling onto the last one.

_Oh no_. May gasped before everything swirled away into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Ming Na POV

I felt myself lying flat on a mattress, waking up slowly. I felt May wake up too but slower, then it clicked.

_That can't be true. _She breathed, her panic leaking into me. _My age, I thought I couldn't have children_ she whispered. It hadn't occurred to her nor Ward either. I didn't reply but I was still in shock of it all.

"...ll she can get on her feet. she can get a job earn money for herself and the baby. it won't be long. She obviously had no idea and I don't think she has a place to go." I hear Steffy say to someone else, I suspected to Eric

"She can fit into a few of Sal's clothes." Eric sighed.

May was too lost in thought to listen to them, imagining all the possibility a if the whole thing going wrong.

_We can't go back, not like this. Ward isn't ready for all this. Oh what have we done._ she sank into a new layer of despair. I felt a bubble of annoyance.

'Look, I've been through the whole baby thing twice. I know what to expect, I'll need the support but you're going to be a mother, I may be in your head, controlling your body, talking through your mouth but it'll still be yours, not mine. you need to get out this panic bubble. We have 9 months ahead of us and we need to get money a place and thing for it. Get your priority a straight!

I knew that was harsh but I tuned her out a little and opened my eyes.

It was the same room. Steffy and Eric were by the door talking quietly now while the doctor was setting up an ultra sound. I blinked before sitting up, swinging my legs around the side of the bed.

"Ming!" Steffy said, seeing me now awake. her face held a look of concern. Yet there was an odd look of understanding in her eyes. "How are you feeling?" She asked, putting a hand on my shoulder and sat next to me.

"I don't know." I confessed. "I had no idea..." I trailed off sadly.

"Have you been throwing up? Sudden mood change? Eating lots?" The doctor asked.

"I didn't connect the dots. I thought I couldn't have kids at my age." I snapped, feeling very annoyed.

"There you go, mood change." Eric pointed out from his post both Steffy and the doctor gave him a look before looking to me.

" Well I'll need to run an ultrasound to see how far along you are, then your weight, height..." he continued to talk.

_More tests. _May groaned.

"...So I'll be transferred you to a female doctor for any further examinations." He said smiling at me before getting up and called for a nurse. We were left again. I brought my knees to my chin.

I was stuck. I'm Melinda May's body that now has a bun in the oven and the father is like ten years younger. Not something I want to experience. Not to mention they were probably looking for May.

_We have to be alert. It'll be so embarrassing if they find out, not just for me but for Ward_. May whispered. I flinched as I felt a hand on my arm.

"It'll be okay," Steffy said, "me and Eric will let you stay with us until you can get back on your feet. I guessing you don't have a place either, or money." I didn't respond at first but I agreed with her, I didn't. I knew these pockets were empty as May showed me that she had throwing them ahead of her.

I jumped as the door opened again and a young woman with orange hair and light blue eyes walked in with a clip board.

"Afternoon, I'm Doctor Layla Kels, I'll be your doctor. You must be Ming Na Wen?" She asked, looking to me. I nodded, feeling a bit awkward since I was technically May. She flicked through bits of paper befits flicking on the machine. " I'll do an ultrasound first, could you lie down and roll up your shirt? She asked, getting to it. Steffy jumped up and I laid down, yanking up my shirt.

I watched as she pulled out the jelly stuff .

_It's cold_, May added, making me shudder.

"Sorry." Dr Kels said, seeing me shudder. But I felt Mays fascination rise as I glanced to the image that formed. "That little dot there, that looks like a peanut, is your baby. Congratulations." She said cheerfully pointing to a little thing on screen. May gasped silently, slightly awed but shocked all the same. She continued to talk but I didn't pay attention, even though May was.

Everything else seemed like a blur, I nodded for one thing which got me a picture of the scan but then I was weighed and all that. Then I soon found myself walking out with prescriptions to take.

"You've been very quiet." Eric commented as Steffy pushed me into the car.

"Eric, she's just getting use to the fact, let it sink in." She murmured, putting her hand in his arm. "Remember my reaction when I found out when I was pregnant?" He chucked before nodding in agreement. I looked down at the little image in my bandaged hand. I knew May couldn't believe it. The whole fact didn't sink in just yet for her.

I focused on staring outside the car as we passed houses and fields. Then I spotted a familiar car right down the lane, almost out if sight.

_Oh no_, May breathed making me duck a little in the window. I could just make out Coulson and the back of Ward beside the car talking to an elderly man. Then they were gone as we passed a large house and continued down the country road.

"We live just 40 minutes from the next village. Shouldn't be too long." Steffy called from the front. I forced a response nod to her with a weak smile.

Hows That? Plz Review on what you think for me to continue..


	5. Chapter 5

Cousins POV

" Thanks for your time." I said towards the old man who shuffled off. He hadn't seen anything, which I did expect. Ward sighed as we headed back to the car.

"We'll fine her." I said but I couldn't keep the frown off my face.

"I know." Ward said, keeping a mask on. I knew everyone cared for May in different way, also having different ways of expressing it. We hadn't informed the hub yet but I would have to since we now lacked the pilot, without May we couldn't fly so they would have to send us one to get to the hub for further investigations.

"Anything." Skye asked through the comm.

"No, it's been a normal day for these people. Had Fitz found anything?" I asked. The static energy from May's room seemed vital but it felt like we were missing the beat. By far. If the static reading was a telekinetic them it was a whole new issue. Just why May? She seemed unrelated to it. She didn't know much about it but why take her, of course that was obvious with the state of the room but even that was bugging me, like I could see everything but miss the obvious.

"We've managed to establish the vomiting time was around half past 9, presumed when May woke up. The door was knocked down about 5 minutes after. But from what the hologram model from the position of the glass shatter patten, it looks like it had been proven from the inside but that hard to determine due the side of the shattered glass, it doesn't seem to be broken with anything like a rock or a weapon." Simmons babbled as we were driving down the road.

"Could it be a telekinetic?" Ward asked.

" I'm not sure we should keep presuming that but the shatter pattern can support evidence but we don't want to make the mistake we had with Hutchins and Tobias."

A valid point, I knew. I didn't want to make that mistake again.

"Can we trace the energy signature?" I asked.

"Not yet, it's very strong in and out the hotel but it's faded out. Like smoke in a vent. It'll fade completely but even that's hard to track." Fitz said in a annoyed tone.

"I haven't found anything in the CCTV. I've got the right clips but all it show the door shaking and Ward running to it before it's fired out. I can't see much of the inside so we don't know what happened in there. That's a dead point. No one but May last night goes through the door." Skye said, the sound of key board suggesting she was busy.

"Any outside cameras?" I asked, turning a sharp left down the county road towards where the Bus was based.

"Yes, one but it's faced away from her window, wait-" I waited my breath paused. This was vital, it had to be. "I can see glass shattering and a body hitting the ground. It's too blurring to make out but then the screen blacks out." That was not much to go on but it was something. That gave me hope, hoping that May wasn't the body and she wasn't being tortured for information. She could have escaped, she was good enough to fight and get out, even if she is in a weak state.

"See if you can did up more, search more camera, satellite surveillance, anything. I'll rig up stuff on May's past personally. Also I have to make a call to the hub to send out for a repair team and a pilot."

"Aye A.C."

"Sir, I think I can recreate the room with the footage and data, the clips do have audio so that will help." Fitz said, almost sounding excited if it wasn't the fact that we were missing a valued member of the team.

"We won't be able to actually recreate it Fitz," came Simmons's voice in a disapproving manner.

"Not but we can recreate theory's of it, it'll just give us something to work with." Fitz replayed.

"Get it done and record what you create, me and Ward are just coming now." The holy sight of the Bus swirled into view. Ward pressed the button and the cargo hold opened up. I parked next to Lola, making sure she wasn't touched briefly before I carried on, as important as Lola was, my team came in, they weren't as replaceable as an old car.

Ward slammed the door as he got out, walking straight to the lab to find Fitz. I saw Skye deeply engrossed on one of the computers, and Simmons was on another monster with what looked like bright red dots that were moving like gas particles. I hurried up the stairs and into my office. I called up HQ on the screen and waited patiently till Agent Blake was on the line.

"Agent Coulson." He said gruffly, sliding into view. Clearly not happy but that was because he didn't know the reason why I called him.

"Agent Blake. I need you to send a repair group for The lost pine resort, Austin. Agent May is gone. Her room destroyed."

"Strange, was she kidnapped?"

"We don't know. Fitz-Simmons picked up hit static energy in the room which is suggesting telekinesis but we're not sure." I saw he looked a little skeptical but the though of the Cavalry being taken by an unknown force was playing on his mind.

"You need a pilot. I'll get a team dispatched and should be there in the next few hours." He said. "You be returning to the hub?" He asked. I nodded.

"That's the plan. I assume Agent Hand will be involved."

"Correct. I'll send note to Director Fury of this situation. Weekly updates will be needed, I assume you'll be searching for her"

"Of course." We exchanged a few more word before we parted, going straight to the lab. Fitz was working on the holographic picture of May's room.

"Ah, Sir, I think we can trace the patterns on how the room was destroyed from the layout of the debris." Fitz called, drawing my attention to him.

"Can you show us?" This I was keen to see.

"Yes but most of this is theory, but with the readings of the energy, it should give us a clue if there order of things," Simmons said, clipping something into the table. " it's in reverse so we can see it from where everything should be to where it is now."

I watched as the room turned from tidy and orderly, starting from the glass object that shattered spontaneously, the mirrors tearing up the bed sheets and the windows busted out, the curtain collapsing and the bed legs gave way. May's bag in huge corner splitting open, the wallet and phone cracking on the remains of the bed. Then it stopped suddenly as the door suddenly burst from the door and the frame shattered down.

I walked around.

"Replay it at a slower pace, add a figure of Ward outside the door before it blows out." Fitz nodded then a hologram of Ward was suddenly standing there.

As this simulation begun, Skye and Ward joined us. Ward winced as his hologram self was hit by the door and looked to be unconscious with the door remains on him.

"Where would May be standing?" I asked, chewing on my bottom lip. Everything looked to bunched together for there to be much of a fight, nor did anything look like it was hitting anyone, I knew this wasn't necessary the what happened but it was close, I had that gut feeling.

"By the bed? The readings show she didn't sleep in it." Simmons said, a hologram figure of May suddenly appearing.

"No I would have thought near the bathroom," Fitz said, picking up Hologram May by the head and put her by the door.

Skye's lip twitched, i could guess what she was thinking; she was possibly imaging May's reaction if she was picked up by the head and the hologram reacting to whoever touched it and probably retaliate. If it wasn't so serious, i would have smiled

"Can we add personality to the holograms?" Skye asked. FitzSimmons looked to her blankly. "I mean, it would give us a better idea of what went down by what they would do in this situation." She added quickly. It wasn't at all a bad idea.

Fitz frowned, "Well, I'm not totally sure-"

"It would require some-" Simons said at the same time, both didn't seem quite sure.

"Why don't we load both personality files into each of the individual avatar and sync-"

"we would have to stabilise the avatars to work in the correct situation-"

"and have them work in most environments that we can develop." Fitz finished.

"If we could have access to personal files we can decrypt then into the fabric of the avatars and save then for further use, should we need them." they both asked, looking to me.

"Yes, create everyone with avatars with the files, we don't know if any other interaction from ourselves will be involved."

Skye put her hand up, i knew why.

"I don't have a file."

"We can create one. Ward, you can get the papers on screen, Skye, you'll type one up for your self."

Nodding they took their separate ways.

Where are you Melinda? I sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ming na POV

"This is our guest bed room," Steffy said, opening a bed room to a beautifully decorated bedroom.

There were books and the book shelf, a pile of towels and grand wardrobe which looked to be very old. The house itself was located in the country side with very few houses around it, it had a barn outside which suggested it had use to be a farm but there were no animals around. There was a old kitchen but had a modern touch to it, a living room with a large TV. Steffy walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a white shirt.

"You might want to change your shirt, you don't want to give the neighbours a shock." She chuckled, nodding to the bloodied top. I nodded, weakly smiling and took the top. " you can find other clothes in there, don't be afraid to put them on. My daughter hasn't lived here for twenty years but she does pop in every few months, she has the tendency to leave clothes here." She sighed before heading to the door. "Now don't forget everything the doctor's told you, you can stay up here if you want, but dinner will be on the table at six thirty." Her tone suggested I be there.

I nodded.

_They must rally care for taking in a stranger_. May sighed, feeling grateful.

'A woman who's walking the roads bleeding then find out she's knocked up, I don't think anyone can just leave them behind.' I pointed out, unzipping the jacket and pulled it off, changing the shirt but careful not to pull the tape on my head. I slipped off the shoes for comfort.

May agreed with my point but didn't want to impose on this kind couple for too long. I nodded in response to that.

Thought of any names? I asked silently. May blanched.

_Names_. She asked

Yes, you have to name it. I chuckled, checking my appearance in the mirror in the corner of the room, turning sidewards and pulled up the top to see if I was showing. Apparently not, not yet any way.

"You must have considered it once in your past," I whispered, dropping the shirt I crossed my arms and sat down on the edge of the bed.

_I though you would name it?_

"Not my baby, May" her mind went blank for a moment before composing herself.

_You can call me Melinda, _she grumbled_, and yes I did consider it when I was younger, I just never though about actually being pregnant. _

I sighed. We have nine months, it's a tough road for a first baby.

_Your not exactly helping._ Melinda grumbled.

Ignoring her I got up and headed to the book shelf. Old classics, mythology, fantasy... I picked the mythology and lay down on the bed on my back, though lay backwards so my feet were resting on the pillows.

It was uninteresting and I found myself falling asleep.

_Wake up._

_ Hello._

_ Oh come on, you can't be that much of a heavy sleeper._

"I'm awake." I groaned, sitting up, I looked to see I was on the edge of the bed, the mythology book on the floor.

_I've been trying to wake you up for the past few minutes. _Melinda scolded, annoyed.

"Weren't you asleep?" I asked, getting up and straightened out my appearance, putting the book back onto the shelf.

_Yes but I didn't fall asleep at the same time, I woke up at least five minutes before you, I heard Steffy call for dinner, I think I hear her now_.

I heard a few creaks. I looked to the door to see it open.

"Dinner, didn't you hear me?" She asked kindly.

"Fell asleep. Woke up a minutes ago." Not on my own though.

"Naps are common." Steffy said as we headed back down stairs. I knew that of course but said nothing. "Also morning sickness but that will fade out around 24 weeks." I grimaced.

_Joy_, Melinda sighed sarcastically.

Never thought you were the one for sarcasm, I thought to her as we entered the kitchen. A hot pot of casserole was sitting in the centre of the tables five places set out.

"Sal's coming around for dinner, our daughter. She's recently divorced her husband but has custody of the child." Eric said his voice turning sour. There was a knock at the door.

"Mum, dad!"

"That's her," Steffy said hurrying out.

Eric chuckled and pulled out a chair, "Sit, Steffy will explain the situation. I know its going to be awkward." I was already feeling that so I took a seat and fiddled with the hem of the shirt nervously.

Just then a little boy shot shot into the room, looked about 7 with creamy pale skin and spiked up hair that was a earth brown.

"Grampy" he cried, hugging him.

"Ah, Johno, good to see you." Eric laughed, picking him up and put him on his knee.

"Loose tooth, loose tooth." I diverted my eyes as he poked his front tooth with his tongue.

" I see, wash your hands little man before eating." Eric said, then the boy looked to me.

"Who's that?" He questioned loudly.

_Obnoxious too,_ Melinda added.

"We'll this is Ming na, she's staying with us until she can get her own place and job." Eric said simply.

"Where's she from?"

_Does this boy know manners? _

There was a tittering noise, I looked sharply to the left to see a older woman who looked just like the boy watching with a raised eyebrow.

"That's rude," the woman said before glancing to me, smiling. " I'm Sally, you can call me Sal. This is my son Johno, sorry if that offended you."

"It's alright." I reassured, smiling. " and to answer your question, I'm from China." I said looking to the boy.

"Cool," he said before looking to his mother, "how long are we staying?"

"Not sure sweetheart." Sal said, rolling her eyes. I took this as his normal behaviour.

_Rude you mean, _Melinda added. My lip curled up slightly.

"Okay, pass your bowls. Foods getting cold." Steffy said, coming into the room with a large spoon. My bowl was pushed forwards and lined up and one by one was filled.

I picked at it slowly with the fork, Johno was scoffing his down but the others were eating at a slower pace. I found myself staring at a old wooden Spinning Top.

_Why are we looking at that?_ Melinda wondered, a bit annoyed.

I ignored her. I was the opposite of her yet I was acting like her, why?

_I don't like where this is going. Yes we're opposites but I don't think arguing internally will look good to the third party. And being stuck in my body with me still living in it, you're not use to this place so your relying on my knowledge which is making you act more like me. _ She ranted.

I jumped as something banged on the table, my knee hitting the table. I found myself blushing instead, a burst if embarrassment flooding through me. Almost everyone at the table was looking at me.

"Sorry, fazed out." I mumbled.

Sal laughed. "I was like that when I was pregnant with Johno."

"Still do." Eric muttered.

"Your having a baby?" Johno asked, not looking up from his food.

"How far along are you?" Sal asked in interest.

"8-9 weeks. Very early stages." I said fiddling with the fork, now not very hungry.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the fathers name?" Sal asked. Melinda cringed, wishing she and myself were tucked away up stairs.

_Mix wards names and his actors names, it's safer for them if they don't know or if they accidentally meet_. Melinda said quickly.

"Grant Dalton." I replied, the first thing that strange into mind. I knew I didn't want to say Brett's name because it would just be so awkward. I was married and have a life, Brett has a girl friend and a daughter (AN/ I think so, please PM me if I'm wrong, it's just I've seen pictures with him and a baby) and also I couldn't think of him like that. I was almost nineteen years older than him.

I also under stood Melinda's problem since the Shield team were probably out looking for her, revealing Wards name would bring up questions should he introduce himself which I wasn't sure of. I also knew I would have to make some physical appearance changes.

_Aww, fine but only a little bit, no cutting my hair or piercing or tattoos_. Melinda grumbled, setting out limitations. I would need to ask about make up. If I could get enough money a few low or high lights then that would make all the difference. When I get out my shell then I would look totally different as well.

"Sounds handsome, and young." Sal said dreamily. Melinda cringed again at that but.

"Hmm." I agreed. Both Ward and Brett had great cheek bones, which made me wonder what the baby would look like, what gender too and who it would take after in personality. In the TV series, the whole Agent May being pregnant was just never there. This wasn't the plot line so it was an altered reality if Ward had knocked up May so anything could really happen in this word that wouldn't effect the plot lines in the real universe.

_What would happen if I was never pregnant_? Melinda asked quietly. I let down those walls to the memeories, she might as well know everything now, foreknowledge was dangerous but everything had changed now, we could use what I knew as an advantage. I suddenly wished I had foresight instead of this strange telekinetic thing I had no idea about but I could still constantly feel that strange bouncy energy that seemed to be settled in my bones.

"Pudding!" John shouted, I flinched then the spinning top fell off the side it was on. "Whoa, that was cool." Johno said in awe, staring at the spinning top that was lying on it's side. Eric picked it up and got back to his seat, placing it on the space in front of me.

"Weird, that was there're for months and no ones touched it," he chuckled, unconcerned.

"Huh, weird." I agreed, sounding unconcerned.

"Pudding..." Johno whined again,mugging on Steffy's and sals arms. That distracted them. I hurriedly finished and helped clear up. I hoped to skip dessert but I found myself getting perish at the thought, surely Melinda would have noticed weeks ago about mood changes and foods.

_Not something I've thought about, now that I know it, I can connect the dots._ Melinda replied with a huff. I smiled and sat down again, spreading out the bowls.

"So, I was thinking, I could. Bunk in my old room, Johno with me then I can take Ming and show her around the town, do a bit of shopping fine places that need people working." Sal said, looking to me. I nodded airly, finding myself a lot distance form reality.

"That would be great." I yawned, suddenly feeling tired.

"Why don't you have pudding and go to bed, we'll clear up." Steffy said, catching it.

" I don't mind helping," I said glancing at the clock, it was half past 7.

" I insist." She said in an ordering tone. I knew I wouldn't change her mind


	7. Chapter 7

Skye's POV

It was a very dull and melancholy morning. It seemed like everything had slowed down. The repair team did eventually come, a pilot included. We were making our way back to the hub where Agent-who-hates-me-Hand would be. I knew they would send a few teams out to look for her but they wouldn't broadcast it to TVs, I knew people like Centipede would take advantage of us with being a crucial member down.

Everyone was taking May's disappearance in a different manner. FitzSimmons were never close to her but felt like they should have a part in helping, creating the simulations and arguing constantly. Coulson spent his time in his office, talking on the phone and to other agents. Ward spent his time with the punch bag, taking out his frustration on that. I knew he felt like he was partly responsible, he was at the door when May was gone, so close to helping. He felt useless when he thought it was his job for protecting us.

I spent my times hacking down the footage, trying to get audio and sync them and searching deeper, when I couldn't do that, I was with FitzSimmons by helping with the simulations.

"Ten minutes away from the hug, better stall your gear for landing." Came the loud male voice of the pilot. It felt wrong he should be flying the bus, it was May's job.

"Uploading data to external receiver," Fitz muttered, pulling out a memory stick of the side of the table. Simmons packed up the things into a box and put the in a fixed cupboard. We were still going to sleep on the bus, but we would travel around the hub through the day. I strapped myself to a chair, FitzSimmons joining me.

I grunted as the seat pulled, the bus jolting as we touched down. At least May was better at landing than this pilot.

"We'll be going straight to the science lab, they have a holocomm we can use. Agent hand and sitwell will meet us there." Coulson said.

" I have a feeling it's just gotten a lot bigger with them involved but why are they involved sir?" Simmons asked as the Bus crawled to a stop.

"Since Agent May became legendary, the kidnapping of the "Cavalry" is a big thing. If it's true and they can take out any agent. Including Agent Natasha Romanoff." I said for him. Coulson nodded, apparently not on the same thought pattern

"Basically." he agreed. "Also since last time, they know how much my team means to me and I'm pulling a few stings to get them to help so they don't really have a choice."

"More favours from Agent Hill?"

"Director Fury, though he's not concerned of what really happens to Agent May, only that we find out how they got her and why no one knew about it it till last second."

I felt my eyes twitch slightly. Of course Director wouldn't be too concerned over May, she wasn't as important to him as Agent Coulson was. If Coulson was taken then it would be a whole new issue.

"So basicly what i said." I pointed out. We filed out, the Pilot taking a different route somewhere else. My tracking bracelet didn't get stuck to the wall, this time we walked straight through and into an area where there were people in white lab coats then we turned off into a different section where Agent hand and Agent Sitwell were standing. They both turned when the door opened

"Agent Coulson." Agent Hand said, not pleased.

"We have CCTV Footage Skye managed to collect but it's not enough for a clear lead, FitzSimmons picked up a high reading of static energy, much like a telekinetic but it's not clear either. We've collected data on the state of the room." Coulson said, not caring for their attitude.

Fitz clicked the flash drive into the holocom and the hologram picture of May's room appeared in it's trashed state, both other agents moved closer.

"I also have pictures on my phone," I spoke up, sending it to their monitor and to the other's devices.

"We believe it was the static energy that caused the room to become like this but we also think a third part was involved." Coulson said, turning the hologram around so the window was facing him beofre he expanded it.

Agent Hand looked at us and Coulson. "What was the time this happened? Audio?"

"We believe it was at approximately nine thirty yesterday morning. everything was peaceful and quiet, but at nine thirty five was when the sounds of destruction began. Ward came running and tried to get the door open but he and the door was fired down the hall knocking him briefly unconscious"

Ward's hand went to his head.

"How far?" Agent Sitwell asked. Fitz pulled the door towards him and added Ward's hologram.

"We'll show you. We had to invert the footage, since we don't know what went on inside the room, we've created theory based works from the break and dispersal and the energy readings." Simmons said, turning the room to the side for them to see the room.

We all watched as the room was built up at a very fast rate beofre they slowed it down and played it from it's clean state.

I winced as the hologram Ward was fired down the hall again.

"Hell of a force to send the door out the frame with what appears to be a clean shot." Agent Sitwell concluded,

"What was the CCTV Footage?" Agent had asked, I loaded it up.

"There were no camera's in the room, two outside but non facing the window May was at. But we can see something right in the corner, the cameras was crushed so the feed cuts off."

I played the three camera's including the one facing May room and one down the hall.

"Wait, are those playing at the same time?" Coulson said,

"Yes, you can see no one goes in through the corridor at all in the past hours that May went. The outside camera on the other hand, the movement appears to be a side of a person, as if they've fallen out the window."

"Could that have been Agent May?" Agent hand asked,

"Most likely, We can't see further than that because the camera goes black. Whoever or what ever took her knew what they were doing."

"Or not." Ward said. We looked to him. "I mean that if this person who took her was telekinetic, why would that take her when they can't control their powers. Their either playing with us, testing our boundrys or taking us out, starting the best first."

"Not very reassuring." Fitz said, his eyes darting to Coulson then to Ward.

"Just a consideration."

"We just have to watch our backs." Agent hand said, typing something on the phone in her hand.

"Mmm." I agreed. The room repairing again. "Can we bring in the perfectly made bed?" I asked, "I feel that's important."

Simmons zoomed in so the Bed was in shot.

"What you getting at?" Coulson asked.

"FitzSimmons said the reading didn't show body heat on the bed but beside it on the floor." I recalled. I peered closer and spotted the phone was on the bed as well as May's wallet. "What time did we get our assignment alert?"

"Nine thirty on..." Coulson didn't finish, he spun to Fitz, "Can we collect the data from the remains of May's phone?"

Fitz shook his head, "No, the data was corrupted as soon as it was crushed."

"Can we add that factor in?"

"I don't see how this works in such a short time zone."

I sat back as they began to fiddle, showing the simulations of the theories they developed but i felt non of it was correct. "What if it spontaneous and the cause was May herself" I said nonchalantly, tapping on my phone.

I looked up as everything feel silent. Everyone was looking at me.

"We keep presuming another person was involved but if we look at from a random guess, then maybe some strange telekinetic thing started when May went to bed. She never got in it so maybe she collapsed and passed out, then woke up threw up then accidentally trashed the room. She probably freaking out somewhere." They all continued to stare. I began to feel self-conscious.

"That, is a very strong theory." Simmons began. Fitz and herself then began to talk.

"Agent May isn't telenentic." Agent Hand said coldly.

"Perhaps, but we must take it into account with all the resent event, the asgardian staff could have possible unlocked something in her." Coulson said, now looking at me with a new expression.

"It's been two months." Ward said. I knew he would remember when. It wasn't easy to forget.

"Powers can take time to develop, We need to fine her. If May doe have this power, we need to help her, if we can, shut them down."

"What if she doesn't want to be found." they looked at me again. "i mean, if i had suddenly gotten powers, i would want to control it first before going back to a government organization."

"Let's keep all our boxes open. We don't know what she's thinking if your theory's correct." Coulson said. I nodded.

"Lets just get on finding her and bringing her in." Agent hand said, taking her leave, a phone to her ear.

**Is it too much to ask for reviews? Plz. I really ****_need_**** them. It doesn't have to be long and there are lots of people are reading this. Plz don't think the next person will because they don't and i don't know if it's worth updating, i'm just left wondering how people have liked it or not. Plz Plz Review.**


End file.
